


You Would Kill For This, Just a Little Bit

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Series: Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Emo Merlin, Face-Fucking, High School, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: Honestly, Arthur wasn’t even attracted to Merlin before the lip ring. He knew Merlin was his type but he also knew Merlin loathed him, so he generally tried to avoid the dark haired beauty. Once he had seen that piercing though, he was completely fucked.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 ✨ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901932
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	You Would Kill For This, Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the #3 challenge: kink link (Outdoor Sex-“Unsolicited dick pic”-picture #5 https://m.imgur.com/IMwTQ1C )
> 
> This one was my absolute favorite, even though it wasn’t anywhere near as good as the other entries. I started writing this for a bingo prompt but it fit the word limit and I loved it so much so I made it work for my main entry. 
> 
> Also, I may or may not have gotten the title from an article called “37 emo song lyrics you doodled on your Chuck Taylor’s”, _fight me_

Arthur Pendragon was easily the most popular person at high school. Rich, handsome, and charming, everyone seemed to either want him or want to be him. He could pretty much have his pick of any girl or guy he wanted. Unfortunately for him, the only one he truly wanted was Merlin. The one person that couldn’t stand him. 

Merlin was incredibly handsome but appeared to only try to cover up that fact with grungy old band tees and dark eyeliner. The only redeeming quality of his emo style was his tight fitting jeans that accentuated his perfect arse, that was until he came to school one day with a lip piercing. 

The small silver ring adorned the left side of his perfect bottom lip and no one seemed to notice it besides Arthur. Honestly, Arthur wasn’t even attracted to Merlin before the lip ring. He knew Merlin was his type but he also knew Merlin loathed him, so he generally tried to avoid the dark haired beauty. Once he had seen that piercing though, he was completely fucked.

Arthur went to bed every night imagining kissing and licking those perfect lips, and woke up hard every morning after dreaming of fucking them. This went on for a month before he decided he couldn’t take it any longer. He had nothing to lose.

Merlin and Arthur both had gym as their last class of the day, and Arthur knew Merlin was always the last to leave. He waited until everyone else had left and cornered Merlin right outside the back exit of the locker room.

“Uh, can I help you?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Arthur answered confidently.

After a moment of awkward silence Merlin cleared his throat. “With what, exactly?”

“Oh, uh, well I...” Arthur stumbled with his words for a minute before taking a deep breath and stepping forward to kiss Merlin. Merlin grabbed Arthur’s shirt and kissed back for a second, then suddenly shoved him away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry, I just thought-“

“You just thought what? You can’t just assume everyone wants to fuck you, Arthur.” Merlin scowled at him.

“Really?” Arthur smirked, taking another step forward. “What’s this about then?” He asked as he reached out and cupped Merlin’s cock through his jeans. He was rock hard.

“ _fuck_ ” Merlin’s body pressed into Arthur’s touch before his eyes widened and he swallowed loudly.

“That’s not- I mean, I don’t- _oh bugger_ ” Merlin moaned as Arthur began squeezing his erection. He looked as if he might hit Arthur, but instead he shoved him against the wall and kissed him hard.

Arthur gasped and rolled his hips, feeling Merlin’s cock press against his own hardness. He slid his tongue along Merlin’s and groped his arse.

They stood there for ages, kissing and touching each other, getting more and more desperate. When Merlin finally broke away for a breath, Arthur took the opportunity to bite his lip ring and tug on it gently. Merlin moaned at the feeling, slowly pulling back further until Arthur released it. He gave Arthur a cat like smile before dropping to his knees.

Arthur groaned at the sight and tried not to cum immediately at the realization that his deepest fantasy was coming true. He reached down and ran his thumb across Merlin’s lip and the ring as Merlin quickly undid his fly. His breath hitched when Merlin pulled out his cock and gave it a few strokes.

“Maybe next time just try sending an unsolicited dick pic” Merlin laughed, looking up at him and winking as he flicked his tongue out to catch a bead of precome. 

Arthur closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure, overwhelmed by the feeling of hot lips finally stretching over the head of his cock. The metal catching along the underside felt more incredible than he ever could’ve imagined.

Merlin swallowed around Arthur’s cock, taking it all the way to the base then letting it slowly slide back out. He repeated the motion a few times before stilling and placing Arthur’s hands in his hair. He looked up and gave a slight nod, silently giving Arthur permission to fuck his mouth.

Arthur let out a low growl and thrust his cock deep into Merlin’s throat. He pulled Merlin back by his hair, letting his cock slip out to the very tip, then slamming back in. 

The pace he set was slow but brutal and Merlin whined in ecstasy. He quickly reached into his own pants and began stripping his cock, loving the feeling of being used. It wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm coming. His eyes rolled back and he let out a muffled cry as he came all over his hand. 

Arthur followed almost immediately, spilling his seed down Merlin’s throat. He pulled out at the last second and let the last few drops fall on Merlin’s lips and chin. Merlin swallowed it all down greedily but was stopped before he could wipe his face. 

Arthur leaned down for a sloppy kiss, licking away the cum and sucking on Merlin’s piercing. They were both left gasping for air when he finished.

Arthur sighed as his legs gave out and he slumped down beside Merlin, pulling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head. Merlin smiled at the sweet gesture and reached up to trace Arthur’s Adam’s apple with his fingertips.

“So I take it you like my lip ring?”

Arthur nodded shyly into his hair.

“Wait ‘til you see my other piercing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Colin Morgan as Jethro on Doctor Who is the love of my life and my muse.


End file.
